Lhikan
Lhikan was a Toa of Fire and later a Turaga. Matoran Little is known about Lhikan's life as a Matoran, except that he was one, and that Dume had a hand in his becoming of a Toa. Dume also saved Lhikan from an accident in Ta-Metru years ago. Toa Before Metru Nui 6,000 years before the Great Cataclysm, Lhikan was a novice Toa serving on an island fortress besieged by Frostelus. The day before the fortress' treasure - the Makoki stone - was to be moved to a safer location, two thieves, Vezok and Hakann, sucessfully stole the stone. The next day, the Frostelus overran the fortress and wiped out the Toa, with the exception of Lhikan. Protector of Metru Nui 3,000 years later, Lhikan came to Metru Nui as part of a team of eleven Toa that included Toa Nidhiki, Toa Tuyet, four Toa of Ice and a Toa of Water. Their goal was to stop the Kanohi Dragon that the Dark Hunters had unleashed on the city. Once the beast was defeated, Lhikan helped deport the dragon to Roodaka's home island, Xia. The Toa then stayed as the city's protectors, with Lhikan having a home in Ta-Metru. He also showed great teamwork with Nidhiki in defeating Tuyet. By the time of the war with the Dark Hunters a thousand years afterward, Lhikan had become known for his brave leadership and became the chief commander of the Toa in the war. When Nidhiki betrayed the Toa and helped the Dark Hunters lay a trap, Lhikan discovered his treachery and planned to set up a counter-trap. However, Hakann, who was now with the Dark Hunters, caught him and bargained for the Hunters' freedom, offering the Makoki Stone in exchange. Remembering how his teammates had given their lives to protect the stone, he agreed - adding the condition that the Hunters take Nidhiki with them. Lhikan's actions won the war for the Toa, and Lhikan expelled Nidhiki and all the Dark Hunters from the city. Creating the Toa Metru Another 2,000 years later, Toa were being sent out on missions from which they never returned until only Lhikan was left. He became suspicious of the city's leader, Turaga Dume, and when two Dark Hunters showed up in the city - one of them being Nidhiki (who was now mutated into an insectoid monster) - he became worried. He decided to steal six Toa Stones from the Great Temple, charge them with his Toa Energy, and give them to six Matoran. However, just as soon as he finished he was captured by the Dark Hunters and secretly thrown into a hidden prison, only having time to warn Vakama to save "the heart of Metru Nui". While in prison, the Matoran brought the Toa Stones to the Great Temple, where they were transformed into the Toa Metru. This transformation drained Lhikan's power, turning him from a Toa to a Turaga. Turaga Three of the Toa Metru - Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju - were later arrested by Vahki and thrown in Lhikan's jail cell, though he disguised himself so none of the three could recognize him. There, he helped the three discover their mask powers by giving them seemingly pointless tasks to perform and learn from; Nuju's activation of his telekinesis power in particular allowed them to escape. Meeting up with the other Toa, Lhikan revealed his identity and asked if "the heart of Metru Nui" was safe; Vakama thought he had meant himself, but Lhikan clarified that he meant the Matoran. The group then discovered the true Turaga Dume lying unconscious in a Matoran Pod, and rushed off to confront the fake. They discovered that Makuta had been the one posing as Turaga Dume, and as he put the Great Spirit Mata Nui to sleep, the Toa Metru and Turaga Lhikan raced to escape the crumbling city. Makuta gave chase and Vakama went to face him alone, though Lhikan slipped away and followed. By the time Lhikan got there, both Makuta and Vakama were stuck in slow-motion (thanks to the Vahi Mask of Time) and Makuta was launching a deadly attack that Vakama wouldn't be able to dodge. Lhikan quickly jumped in the way of the blast, but it overpowered his mask's shield. He fell to the ground, heartlight flashing, with Vakama bent over him. Lhikan thanked Vakama, and spoke of his pride in fighting beside him. Lhikan then gave his mask to Vakama, and died moments later. Legacy The Toa Metru, particularly Vakama, did not want such a brave hero forgotten, so they made some monuments to Lhikan's memory. When traveling to and from the island of Mata Nui, the Toa christened their transports the Lhikan I and the Lhikan II, respectively. Upon waking the Matoran on Mata Nui, they found that the mask of a Ta-Matoran named Jaller had broken. As a replacement, Vakama gave him Lhikan's Noble Hau, which changed into a Great Hau. This proved especially fitting, as Jaller followed Lhikan's footsteps somewhat as the courageous Captain of the Ta-Koro Guard. However, this Hau recently was lost in the realm of Karzahni when Jaller was forced to abandon it; replacing it with a Calix Mask of Fate. Once awakened, the Matoran had no memory of Metru Nui. Not wanting to remind them of a home they may never see, but also not wanting Lhikan forgotten, Vakama invented tales of a Matoran named "Lhii" that were based on Lhikan's adventures. Lhii was said to be the island's greatest lava surfer, and was "in the clan of Jaller" (subtly referencing the fact that Jaller wore Lhikan's old mask). According to the tales, Lhii had died some time ago in a lava surfing accident. Now that the true tales of the Toa Metru and Metru Nui have been told, the Matoran understand that "Lhii the lava surfer" was actually Toa Lhikan. Exactly a thousand years after his death, the Mask of Life brought the Toa Inika's knowledge of Lhikan (Not in Turaga form, but in Toa) to life. The Lhikan were impressed with the Metru's successors and warned them to go back. When he was challenged by Toa Jaller, he admitted that he himself would not abandon such a vital quest, "but, then, look what happened to me". He then disappeared, allowing the Toa to proceed. Powers As a Toa of Fire, Lhikan could control heat, create and absorb flame, and manipulate fire in a number of other ways. He wore a Kanohi Hau, the Great Mask of Shielding, which allowed him to defend against any physical attack he was aware of (but not ambushes); this Hau an exotic version of the mask that had a different shape than those usually seen on Metru Nui. His weapons are two Fire Greatswords which can combine to make a glider board which he stands on and 'surfs'; he could also use this board as a large shield which he has learned to throw with great accuracy. After becoming a Turaga, his power over fire was greatly reduced (although he still maintained a small amount of this power). His Great Hau became a Noble Hau, which worked the same way but provided a weaker shield; and his Fire Greatswords shrank into a small shield. Appearances *BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno Category:Deceased Characters Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Toa of Fire Category:2004 fi:Lhikan